


i'm here for you

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Wings, cannot BELIEVE that isn't an official tag????? but here we go, cuddling for warmth, vaguely season 4 or 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Sure. Ghosts. Why the hell not, honestly? Chloe's done with celestial bullshit, but...at least she's not alone to deal with it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	i'm here for you

"You're fucking with me," Chloe says.

"I don't lie, Detective," Lucifer says, offended.

"Ghosts?" Chloe says. She's not whining, even her voice gets higher than it should be, she's _not_ , it's just--

"I thought Ella told you she saw ghosts," Lucifer says. "Not that she was right, but still."

"Yeah, but then I found out you were the _Devil_ and I kind of figured that was it and she was mistaken!" Chloe says, irritated. "Come on, help me push this."

"It's closed until dawn," Lucifer mutters, but helps her shove at the door anyway. Sure enough, it doesn't budge.

"Fucking hell," Chloe says.

"Not quite," Lucifer says. "Are you alright, Detective? You don't normally swear this much."

"You told me," Chloe says, slow and deliberate. "That ghosts are real, because we are trapped inside a _haunted house_ , because of a ghost who is now the lead suspect in our _murder investigation_ , and you're asking me if I'm _okay_?"

"Fair point," Lucifer says. "So. Let's see if there's somewhere to rest in this place."

The house itself isn't really typical horror-movie fare, which is a relief. No ceramic dolls, no dusty portraits, no footsteps other than their own. Chloe keeps her gun in hand anyway, even when Lucifer tells her "bullets don't do anything against ghosts, you know, it's a good thing you're with me". Upstairs there's a couple bedrooms, and Chloe would feel self-conscious about the way she drags Lucifer into the room with her before closing and locking the door, but fuck it, ghosts are real. 

"I know ghosts can probably walk through walls," Chloe says. "And I am telling you right now--do not tell me if I am right."

He doesn't tell her that she's wrong, so Chloe takes a deep breath and turns around. The bedroom is pretty bland, which isn't surprising considering their murder victim had just moved in, but the bed looks comfortable, and Chloe's so freaked out about the ghost thing that she doesn't feel too bad about the sleeping in a dead woman's bed thing.

If she gets any sleep. Seems sort of unlikely, at this point.

They get under the covers pretty much immediately--it'd been _late_ when Chloe'd decided to follow this lead--but she's still far too agitated, shaking her leg and keeping her eyes fixed on the door.

"Detective, we'll be alright," Lucifer says.

Chloe isn't trying to ignore him or anything, she's just--

Fucking _ghosts_ , honestly.

"Chloe."

Chloe looks over at him immediately. He looks worried.

"You're shaking."

She is, she realizes. She's cold.

"It's only November," she mutters. "In LA."

"Well," Lucifer says. "Ghosts."

Chloe groans, looking back at the door. She can hear Lucifer shifting on the bed, and she's not especially surprised when he wraps an arm around her to pull her closer.

He _is_ pretty warm. She exhales, moves a little closer, tucks her face in the crook of his neck. His breathing is steady, calm, and she tries to focus on that rather than the dead person who could float in and kill them.

"Wait, shit," Chloe says, about to sit up with a start. Lucifer doesn't hold her down, exactly, but he's in the way, so instead she just--shifts, frustrated.

"What?" Lucifer says. He sounds tired, and she envies him his ability to relax.

"You're vulnerable around me," Chloe says. "Aren't you--"

"No ghost is going to harm you," Lucifer says. "I promise."

And well. Lucifer doesn't lie.

* * *

Chloe wakes up perfectly warm. Like, perfectly. She doesn't want to kick her feet out from under the covers, doesn't want to burrow further into them. She can't remember the last time she was so content, but to be fair, she isn't trying that hard, already drifting back to sleep.

It's only the quiet mumble of Lucifer's voice that registers, though she's not really focusing on the words.

"Hm?" she says, opening her eyes. 

Lucifer isn't looking at her, instead at the doorway, and Chloe very purposefully does not look. 

"Leave us," Lucifer says, speaking with a gravitas Chloe doesn't think she's ever heard him use.

There's a whispering Chloe doesn't understand, but again, she isn't trying that hard, because she's just now realized why the room seems so bright.

"Lucifer," she whispers.

"Detective," he says. "Go back to sleep."

"Your wings--"

The wings are wrapped around her, one curled protectively over her like the covers, the other up in the air in what might be a defensive gesture. Chloe's not sure. She's not an expert on angels.

"Oh," Lucifer says, sounding embarrassed. "Well--"

"They're beautiful," Chloe says, and reaches up to touch. The wing moves back.

"I imagine you might not want to do that right now," Lucifer says, and Chloe stops.

"Your wings--"

"Maybe this is a conversation we should have after the ghost leaves," Lucifer says, and Chloe starts.

"I'd forgotten they were there," Chloe admits.

"Then I'm glad," Lucifer says.

"You're sweet," Chloe says, and Lucifer's disgruntled expression isn't even a little surprising. 

She'll have to keep the information about the wings in mind for later, though.


End file.
